For communication between a base station and a terminal in a broadband wireless communication system, system information requisite for communication must be transmitted from the base station to the terminal. The base station may transfer essential system information requisite for its communication with the terminal via a superframe header (SFH) and transfer additional system information via a broadcast message.
Among the system information, the essential system information transferred via the SFH must be periodically updated for continuous communication between the base station and the terminal, and the terminal must periodically check whether or not the essential system information transferred from the base station has been changed, and perform decoding and updating on the system information.
However, with the system information not changed, if the terminal always decodes and updates the system information transferred via the SFH or the like, power of the terminal is unnecessarily consumed. In particular, if the terminal in a sleep mode or in an idle mode decodes and updates the system information transferred via the SFH, it would be ineffective in terms of power consumption of the terminal.
Thus, a more effective system information updating method is required to prevent power consumption of the terminal.